


Impossible

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Magnetic Minds [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finalizer (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Quickies, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Needs A Hug, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Kylo Ren cannot survive on Jakku. He forces Rey to join him on the Finalizer while they figure out what they are going to do about her pregnancy. A little pillow talk becomes a big distraction as Kylo accepts Rey has broken him for the better, for her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Magnetic Minds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Impossible

Kylo wakes with a naked Rey in his arms, hair falling over his chest where she is snuggled against him. His fingers stroke through the messy strands lazily. It’s hotter than an oven inside her AT-AT and they are both covered in sweat, though she doesn’t seem bothered by it the same as he is. It takes a lot longer than he likes, but eventually, she moves away from him. Needing air he sneaks away, grabbing her bottle of liquor from the night before, stepping outside into the blazing sun and still it is cooler than inside with her body heat suffocating him on top of it all. Glancing around, there is nothing but vast desert all around him.

_This won’t do._

She may be used to the heat now, but he has read enough over the years to know eventually, this heat will feel like death to her. Being pregnant isn’t going to be easy on her with her small frame, and he was willing to do what it takes to keep her happy and comfortable. It kept him up most of the night after she drifted off. 

_Fuck, this is insane._

He runs his fingers through his hair, the bottle of liquor in his other hand. Popping the top off with his thumb he turns it over and watches the liquid sink into the sand almost instantly. 

“That was one of my favorites,” Rey says quietly from behind him. 

“Not anymore it isn’t.” He looks over his shoulder at her, naked and wrapped in nothing but a small sheet. 

“Fair enough.” She retreats back inside. 

_What a waste._

She has a point, that particular bottle was a good one, but she didn’t need the temptation laying around in her condition. Not after what he witnessed last night, hoping that wasn’t a habit, just a one time thing. He drops the bottle in the sand and walks back inside. Rey is on her bed stretched out with a fan blowing on her. 

_Where was that all morning?_

He steps in front of the fan leaning his face only inches from the blades, momentarily not caring that it blocked the air from Rey. Being used to this kind of heat, he knows she will be alright. Hearing her laugh at him, he turns towards her allowing the air to hit him on the back. 

“I don’t know how you have survived this heat for as long as you have, fuck Rey, I’m damn near dying in here.”

“It’s the desert, you didn’t expect it to be comfortable did you?” She grins. 

“Can we please go back to the Finalizer?”

She looks at him with doubt. “How would that look? I have no idea what this actually is, or how it will work. You deserved to know about the baby, that is as far as I got with any of this.”

He sits on the edge of her bed. “Do you have any plans yet?”

“Actually, no.”

“We’re going back to my ship, this heat is going to kill me. We don’t have to let anyone know you are there, and we’ll work this out, whatever it is or becomes. Pack your shit so we can get out of here, please.”

“You don’t have to be so dramatic.”

***

Having business to tend to on the bridge, Kylo leaves Rey in his quarters so she can settle in. When he returns he finds her much like he found her in her bed earlier that morning. Naked and twisted in his sheets. Ensuring his door is locked, he kicks his boots off and climbs next to her, laying his arm across her. 

“It’s better isn’t it?”

“Yes, you were right,” she responds, her eyes a tinge glassy. 

Immediately standing up he looks around until he finds the bottle she snuck into, taking it into the refresher to pour out. Knowing there wasn’t much left, he isn’t worried, but this can’t go on. She will have to take better care of herself with his baby inside of her. Returning, he lays his arm over her again and pulls her close to him. 

“That’s it?” she asks.

“Um hmm,” he responds forcing his mouth to stay shut so he wouldn’t say what he knows will just make it worse. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking for it.” She buries her face against him.

The whole thing already feels impossible in so many ways. He got her pregnant. He is a grown man, he knows how it all works, but he didn’t give a damn in the moment, but that isn’t what upsets him. There is also the fact she is here on his ship, willingly because of it, but that isn’t what has him worried. It’s the idea of being a better man for the sake of her and their baby, and having to do so right then and there, because it is evident she is an emotional disaster. Currently, no one aboard has any idea she is there and he does have to worry about explaining that one. People don’t just disappear for the night and return with a pregnant woman. Not to mention she is naked in his bed with him right now and his biggest concern was dumping the last of his personal store of alcohol. It hasn’t even donned on him he absentmindedly has been running his fingers through her hair. 

The more he lays beside her, deep in thought, the more he begins to think of all the things that have never occurred to him previously. Already feeling like he knows her so well, he has never asked her anything about herself. Nothing personal, basic interests, nothing. When Rey pushes at his mind, he realizes he has been adrift in thought for too long, and lets her peek inside at some of his thoughts.

“So ask.”

He slides down in the bed until his face is near hers, cupping her cheek he brushes his lips to hers. Her breath slips out in a soft moan as his thumb strokes her cheek. He is content just kissing her, sucking on her lips one by one so tenderly they turn pink and swollen. Then nibbling them gently while she does the same to him. Just the intimacy of it satiates him. 

_She fucking broke me._

“What do you like... to eat?” he asks, in between kisses, feeling her smile.

“I like honey bread… with butter… stew and…” she trails off, her hands sinking into his hair.

“I like those… too.”

“I don’t… get it much,”

“Breakfast, lunch… and… dinner. Whatever you want.” He feels her smile against his lips again. “ Favorite color?”

She tosses her leg over his hip. “Light blue…  or  lilac…” she looks at him for a moment, “black more recently.”

“Me too.” He kisses the tip of her nose, sighing. “One more.” He hesitates,  though he knows she saw what he was thinking a moment ago.

“Just ask, you’re gonna hate it. I already know.” She faces him with her best innocent look. 

Shaking his head with a chuckle, “great. Okay then, how old are you?”

“You’re sure you want to know?”

“I’ll figure it out eventually.”

She nods, “I know, nineteen.”

_Holy fuck!_

“Okay, I can deal with that,” he says, while standing up and pacing beside the bed, his hands pulling his hair in frustration. 

“I don’t think you can. How old are you anyway?”

“Twenty-nine.” He stops to see if she has a reaction to that.

“Old man,” she grins rolling onto her back, exposing herself to him.

“Please don’t do that right now, knocking up a child is a lot to take in.”

Rey stands on the edge of the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders. With the bed’s assistance she is able to see him eye to eye. “I am not a child. I’m almost twenty. Kylo, it’s okay, I am scared too. More than you can imagine, but I need you to be okay because I am freaking out inside. I need you to take care of me because I’m not going to be  _okay_ for a long time.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist he picks her up so she can wrap her legs around him. He takes a deep breath before kissing her briefly. “You’re not going to be okay, because an old man knocked you up.” He grins at her.

“Shut up.”

Gripping her bare ass with his hands, he gives  it a squeeze as he sets her on the bed so he can take his clothes off. Climbing to her side, he kisses her in the same manner he had earlier. 

“Any special requests?”

“Nothing in particular, as long as you make my toes curl.”

Laughing, he brushes his lip below her chin and down over her throat. Marking her with his teeth before reaching her breasts. He draws out one of her nipples with attentive strokes from his tongue, his fingertips rolling the other one until it hardens. 

“Your breasts are perfect,” he says softly, blowing on the one he has been suckling.

She stiffens in response, then throws her leg over his hip. Grabbing her thigh he pulls her against him. Feeling her heat against his cock forces him to groan. Moving his mouth back to her neck, he finds a sensitive spot that he kisses and sucks before blowing on it. Then he bites down and begins to suck the same spot again. She wriggles against him in response, while he holds her thigh right where he has her. He doesn’t even have to guide himself, she is at the perfect angle for him to enter her. Wrapping his arm around her waist to pin her to him as he absorbs the way her heat and moisture feels. 

“You fit now,” she breathes.

“Barely, it’s because you get so wet for me,” he says, thrusting deeply into her with a gentle motion. Listening to her gulp.

“Is that weird?” she asks once he pulls back and she feels like she can breath again, the pressure of him inside her so overwhelming.

Thrusting back into her as deep as he can go, “I don’t think so, I think it’s amazing.”

“It hurts in the best way when you go that deep.”

“I can get deeper,” he says, rolling onto his back, pulling her with him. 

Her hands land on his chest and her jaw drops when she is fully straddled on him.

Gulping again, “yes… you can.” 

A flood of memories come back to him, as she moves her hips against him. The second time they had sex, she had been in a similar position, crying, and angry. Wondering if that was when she got pregnant, but only for a moment because her walls begin to twitch around his dick and he need to slow her down.

“What?”

“I like cumming with you, and I’m not as close as you are.”

Without question, she release him from her grip and moves down his body. Grabbing his cock in her hand she licks the head, as he watches.

“Are you sure?” 

Her answer comes in the way she swallows the upper portion of him. Too big for her mouth, but he isn’t going to complain. The feel of her tongue against his flesh as she sucks him is all he needs to get close.

“Only for a… minute...” he grips the sheets to the side of him. “Okay not a minute, get up here.”

She smiles deviously at him as she settles over him again. Grabbing her hips he takes all control and slides her quickly along his length until he feels her tense around him. He doesn’t stop guiding her until she collapses against his chest, him still inside of her. His fingers instinctively twist in her hair as they catch their breath.

A buzzer sounds from Kylo’s door, startling them both. Jumping up, they both scatter to get dressed. She sits on the edge of the bed while he answers the door. Hux is on the other side.

“We have detected a possible location on the Resistance,” he begins to explain as it slowly dawns on him that Kylo is not alone. His eyes going between the two of them, not missing the bed. “Sir?”

“As much as I’d like to use the force to instruct you to forget her presence, she isn’t going anywhere. For now you will not mention she is here. She will require food and water brought to her discretely. I’m charging you with that task,”  Kylo instructs him.

“She’s here on her own accord?”

“I need your word, Hux.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
